User talk:Fawnstorm/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icestorm123 (Talk) 17:12, 2010 April 12 Re: I didn't make it, Blue did. I do edit this wiki often, too. I'm also an admin. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 17:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure I'll join! I'll go take a look now.--Nightshine{ 23:48, April 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Hey Fawn, want to try getting on the IRC now, ot later today? Shruggytalk 13:31, April 24, 2010 (UTC) UK Shruggytalk 13:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure :) Shruggytalk 07:52, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Fawny? got time for IRC :D Shruggytalk 10:08, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Go on Go ahead and sign yourself up- we'd love to have you! Mousetalon!! 22:15, April 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, I don't know if I have the time. Mousetalon!! 20:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC? Main channel. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Science Project... 17:09, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get on Fawny, I was out, and got back at about 5, but you'd alreaddy leave :( Shruggytalk 07:21, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Tutorial I tried using your tutorial, but when I tried to color it it didn't work. Can you help?[[User:SnowStorm|'Lightning that Burns Sky']][[User talk:SnowStorm|''' Unattractive... ]]14:03, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't reply :3. Yeah, it did work.[[User:SnowStorm|'''Lightning that Burns Sky]][[User talk:SnowStorm|''' Unattractive... ]]22:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Tatterkit. Okay, you can have Tatterkit, when they are born, I'll tell you, and you can make a page for your kit :) Clarris 17:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) You are now a CP member! Yep. See above at the headline. Quailflight 12:18, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Me leaving. I'll admit, I didn't really want to leave, but other users, kept annoying me, and being mean to me. I'll still be on Warriors Wiki, and if you want, you can rp one of my characters, they are all for adoption at the Adoption Center, and I know not everyone wants me to leave here.Zoe27 14:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: RiverClan I'm really sorry Fawn; but not at the present time. I'm confident that things will clear up soon however, and then you may join :) [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 16:46, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Or, you could rp Dawnflight, a RiverClan elder [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 20:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Charart For your chararts, does it have to be an actual cat that is roleplayed, or could you make me one for whatever I want? Please reply. [[User:ddevans96z|'dde']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'vans']] 17:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks! [[User:ddevans96z|'dde']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'vans']] 18:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) "Active Members" Just saying, you're not supposed to put yourself on the Active Members list. Blue is supposed to add them, but she never does. The list is a waste of space anyway, it's not accurate. You can keep it up there, people just might not like it. Thanks, [[User:ddevans96z|'dde']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'vans']] 16:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC I didn't mean to say anything to offend or hurt you, or anyone else, on the IRC. I'm not out to get you, we both just blew it all out of proportion with the fighting. I will stay, just in a much lesser role than I used to be. It was all my fault, I shouldn't have said what I did. The only thing I ask is your forgiveness. Can we just be friends again? Thanks, [[User:ddevans96z|'dde']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'vans']] 16:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Not really, but I try to be friends with everyone on this site. [[User:ddevans96z|'dde']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'vans']] 16:38, June 11, 2010 (UTC) New Land I saw your edit to Cats of the Clans news, and I'm sorry but you cannot make this...new 'land'. This is the lake. The cats came here. So I'm sorry, but you cannot make this new territory. Kind Regards, Icefall Icy Winds 14:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) There cannot be a new..."StarClan." We have one already, we don't need another. And imaginary cats...? Icefall Icy Winds 15:07, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. Thanks for explaining. Icefall Icy Winds 16:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Land of Spirits May I be the Knowledge Bringer? [[User:ddevans96z|'dde']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'vans']] 17:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Land of Spirits May I be the last Helper? Poisondrop, a slender black she-cat with red eyes? Mousetalon!! 22:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Pathway Layer Can I have a cat for the pathway layer? Fire Angel Add her please. --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 18:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Land of Spirits May I be a Seeker's Bidder? Waveclaw: gray tabby tom with black paws and green eyes. Thanks![[User:SnowStorm|'Lightning that Burns Sky']][[User talk:SnowStorm|' Unattractive... ]]01:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Kind Message Hello Fawnstorm. I just want to make it clear that on my nomination for SW, how do you know I might be too fast to approve images? I'm not one yet, so you don't know. I'm not sure if you mean 'I suggest' but I just want to make it clear that I might not be too fast. Icefall Icy Winds 14:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Fawny, it's Mouse. I just don't think you'd be good for a Senior Warrior.That could be extremely offensive to say to someone's face. Please be more careful with your words. That was uncalled for. I know that it insulted Ice, and as an admin here, I don't want that happening. So please be more careful next time. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 00:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that did insult me. Icefall Icy Winds 00:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I totally agree... [[User:Echopaw|'''DuskStar]] 01:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't telling you what to do. :| I'm saying that insulted me, 'Nightshine would do a better job.' I haven't done it yet, so YOU don't know. Icefall Icy Winds 11:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Mouse can tell you to be careful with your words, you know. We didn't say ANYTHING about banning you. :| :| :| Icefall Icy Winds 11:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I WASN'T trying too, goodness. And, I wasn't picking on you. Icefall Icy Winds 18:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I asked you to be more careful. I never told you what to do. And my job IS to keep this Wiki running smoothly, and to do that I need to enforce rules. And when did I ever say I would ban you? Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 23:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Seeker's bidder? Could I be a seeker's bidder? Willowstep, a white and graby tabby she cat with piercing amber eyes. §₩1ƒ₮¥Do da Kitteh bop! 12:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Fawny, this is not your fault. I have to accept that Iceshine is Kestrelfang's mate. And I did. EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 18:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: it's kewl, and cute. :) [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 18:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Clarissa Clarissa and I got in a little argument, and then Icy told me what she said to you. And then, she told me how you replied. I'm done. I'm really leaving this time, since I'm clearly not wanted. I won't come on the IRC either. [[User:ddevans96z|'dde']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'vans']] 17:45, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I apologized to you. I though that was all water under the bridge. And then this happens. I though we were going to not fight anymore, but I see I was wrong. I knew I was never really accepted, just always there, never important. And I guess I was right. If you don't want me here, then that's fine. I don't want to be on a site with people who don't care. [[User:ddevans96z|'dde']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'vans']] 18:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) You asked My puppy: You asked me to post it on your talk page so here you go! EchoGuess what! What SHUT UP! XD 21:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) SIGGIES hi Fawnstorm i was wondering how you make all those cool siggs. AsHcLaW:) 10:30, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi --AsHcLaW:) 11:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC) can u make me a siggie that is black text and yellow background that says Ashclaw and then in blue "Live Curious ... I'm really upset know. Iceshine is a boring cat? But..I wanted IcexKestrel to happen...I'm really upset I thought you worked hard for IcexKestrel. Please, I want it to...I worked hard for Iceshine...And I thought we both agreed: Big agurment, but then they make up...[[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 01:15, July 13, 2010 (UTC) But...please....Fawny...I really like it. They didn't make a good couple? You begged..and I will too...Yes, I like DustxIce, but who said I can't like 2 couples? Ice and Dust cant be together, they are from different Clans. Oh...Please...Fawny....[[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 19:08, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I like KestrelxIce. Zoe27 19:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Windpaw Hey Fawn :) I said I'd notify you when a space opened up in RiverClan, so here I go :D Icestorm is giving up her RC apprentice, Windpaw. Would you like to roleplay him? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:00, July 17, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Wanna go on when you can? Mõŏń ۞ 17:31, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: The kit Well... Nightshine is the mother of the kit. PLUS I wasn't even talking to you. Streamtail will die today. To late to stop me. I am blazing mad at you. All Kestrelfang does is ruin Streamtail's life. Maybe if Kestrelfang gave Streamtail a chace I wouldn't hate you. Think about. But it's to late to apologize now. You should have thought before you said. Stressed and Angered, StreamtailI miss her so much... 18:28, July 25, 2010 (UTC) You wanna know one thing? Shut up. When ever you say stuff about Streamtail it hurts me. I feel like you are talking about me. You are the real reason I want to leave. And If I do leave all of my characters WILL be deleted. You are the main reason. Think about it. StreamtailI miss her so much... 18:34, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks. the poll will be cut off and I am staying also if a she-cat loves Streamtail he will have to learn to trust her. He is not a Crowfeather. XD StreamtailI miss her so much... 23:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kestrelwing Here's your request! It was no big deal at all. :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'HAWKFIRE98']] 16:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Ashclaw So are you anfd Ashclaw friends now? I thought you and Clara were friends. Did you fall out? Zoe27 19:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey in DarkClan SlimJimpelts' having her kits, and theres no medicine cats den link. So thats a problem, they cant be born without no one knowing! Could you make a pg for it please? And reply soon, cause I REALLY want her too have them now. Thanks, :D Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers! 04:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Main channel ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Wanna go on to the IRC? Wanna go on? #wikia-hiddenwarrior and #wikia-catsoftheclans ? [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon Z''']] 13:54, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Wanna go on? [[User:Moonpelt1786|Moon '''Z]] 16:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Replying to messages Thanks! I didn't know that before.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Re: Yes, it's a great idea. We should work out the words on the IRC, so no one can see what they are :) -- 17:13, August 28, 2010 (UTC) GillXMoon Is it ok if their mates? Spririt"Fall is back, and here comes the coolness! 17:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Well do ya wanna go on? --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 18:11, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Ancients Yeah, sure. Could you add her to the allegiances too, please? [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']]Angel is the Centerfold Category:Signatures 13:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) join Hi. I used to RP stonepaw and dawnpaw in Shadowclan, and I put them in the shadowclan clean-out and they aren't there. If you took them off, can I have them back, or can I join as a queen. Her name can be Snowspirit: she-cat with snow-white fur and very pale gray eyes. She is expecting kits.Thanks! Leaf , 10:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Join Hey,Fawny.Can I join ShadowClan as queen execpting kits?Her name is Irispetal.She is a yellow she-cat with green eyes.And,her mate is Berryflame.When she has her kits,they will be Lilykit and Leafkit.Leafkit is a brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.Lilykit is a pale gray and white she-cat with brilliant blue eyes.ShadeflowerWe will exterminate the Doctor! 13:11, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh.Sure.=)ShadeflowerWe will exterminate the Doctor! 14:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Fawny, you know Pansyfur? She's pregnant, and there will be 2 or 3 kits. Would you like to rp a kit? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 17:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I can explain, but you know... Welcome back! But here's the reason. Blue came back, she HATES Nightshine, and she made her a rollback. So Blue now is leader, and some don't want her to be leader. And that's about it. --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 18:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back, Fawny =) 20:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm actually not a rollback, just listed as one...-- 22:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Fawny :D I can understand how confused you must be xD As to your questions, I will admit that I am a bit confused as well. Blue came back and just randomly removed Nightshine's status...which I think is extremely unfair. I just came on and Blue was back, and she and Icestorm had decided (without me) to remove Nightshine's admin status. I think things will work out eventually, though. But, the other day, Blue was talking about leaving again, and I think she already has...so I'm a bit confused xD You might want to talk to her about it on the IRC. Hope I helped clear things up, and feel free to ask me any more questions :) Btw, I went ahead and made Streakpaw an apprentice, I hope that's all right with you ;) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hollypaw, Flowerpaw, Falconpaw, Mothpaw and Cedarpaw. Hi, Fawny. I recently found out you now rp Featherstar of shadowClan. Could you make Tatterfall's siblings and Hollypaw warriors?? Flowerpaw will be called Flowercloud, and Hollypaw is Hollybreeze. Mothpaw's warrior name can be either Mothflight or Mothshadow. All the before mentioned cats have mentors. Please, reply A.S.A.P, with a fixed time and date for all the roleplayers to be on IRC. Thanks, [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] Category:Signatures 18:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Just Hollypaw and Falconpaw need to become warriors, now.(If your coming back) [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarrissa']]My Talk Page[[Brownkit|'Brownkit...']] Category:Signatures 19:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Snowspirit HI! do you think that Snowspirit should have her kits? She can have 3 kits. 2 toms named Sharpkit and Honeykit and a she-cat named Mistkit. I'll come up with descriptions later. thanks!Leaf , 12:41, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Stormfoot I hope you don't mind but I added a real life image to Stormfoot's article- 04:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC)